


Playing Conqueror

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Robin possessed by Grima claims the most exciting of prizes; the princess of Ylisse herself. At least, that's what they pretend is happening. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Conqueror

"A worthy catch," Robin snarled, his fingers tracing up the scowling face of Lucina, who knelt down before the mighty fell dragon's vessel, bound tightly and unable to do anything but squirm in vain defiance. "The future heir to Ylisse's throne, come back from her own time just to stop me. How well has that worked for you, princess?" His hand quickly snapped up to her long blue hair, the mark of the royal bloodline, that which he sought above all else to destroy. He pulled tightly on it, made whatever response she may have had vanish beneath a whimper of pain and fear, of someone trying to remain defiant even as their will seemed to drain from them and hopelessness set in.

Her bindings were too tight, to sturdy. No amount of struggling felt like she could even loosen up any of the knots. It was futile to struggle, and her jaw quivered as the piercing gaze of the man she thought she once knew bore down upon her, wicked and intense. His tongue dragged along his lips sadistically as he tugged harder on her hair, pulled her head up to stare at him. "We'll stop you," she insisted, even if her voice didn't have much conviction behind it. "They'll find a way! The others will--"

Robin silenced her attempt to rouse her spirits with a swift slap across the cheek. 'There are no others! I've made sure of that. Only you remain, princess, because you're a trophy. The last living bearer of the Mark. A beautiful catch, who I will enjoy as I burn this whole word down." He pulled harder on her hair, made her yelp as he shoved his hips forward, let his cock press against her grimacing face. "And if all you have to say to me are weak, foolish sentiments believing there any hope left for you, then perhaps I shouldn't be letting you speak much longer." Another wicked grin followed as he began to rock, grinding his dick against her face as she continued to move defiantly, refusing to stay still, to accept defeat. She couldn't, no matter what he did.

Such resolve was to be expected from the royal family, and it was something Robin sought to put to the test as he drew back, letting his tip line up with her lips, before he shoved forward, violently claiming the princess's mouth with a single thrusts that brought her nose to rest in his pubic hair as his cock sank into her throat. Her eyes opened wide as she gagged, her body jolted into sudden awareness and panic, but she could do nothing to stop it. Her head tried to pull back, but all that did was provoke the hand seizing her hair, and a muffled cry of pain ringing out as her struggling ceased.

Once she was in place, Robin drew back, another wet gagging noise thrilling his ears before he shoved forward once more. He wanted to butter his trophy up a little before he took her, to assert himself and perhaps wipe some of the defiance off of her face. There was no better way he could think of to accomplish that goal than to fuck her face, to bury himself balls deep down in her royal mouth again and again as she gagged and choked on his cock, the steady hold on her hair keeping her head in place by way of threatening intense pain if she tried to move away. Even if she was almost paralyzed now, the wet heat of her mouth alone was enough to excite his shaft, have him smirking cruelly down upon her as he slammed past her lips again and again.

Saliva dripped down her chin as she was orally violated, Lucina left wincing as Robin fucked her face without any regard for her well-being. No, not Robin. This was Grima. She had to remember that as the heavy taste of pre dominated her tongue and his balls slapped up against her chin from the vigour of his thrusts. The man she once knew was gone, replaced by something evil and destructive. Robin wouldn't have bound her wrists behind her back with rope and sought to 'break' her or turn her into a trophy. Robin wouldn't have slapped her face and laughed wickedly to himself as he thrust into her mouth hard and fast, not caring whether or not she was sucking as the mere thrill of violating her got him off.

He could see it in her eyes; the slow crumbling of her defiance into dust, the fires beginning to dim as realization set in that there was no hope. His brutal fucking of her face was robbing her of everything he wanted purged of her so that he could take the princess as his trophy queen, as his toy. Her throat constricted around his cock, and the tight, wet heat enveloping his shaft proved pleasurable enough that, when paired with the sadistic rush of destroying something beautiful and pure, meant that her lack of cooperation, of her tongue lapping in reverent worship at his dick as it claimed her, wasn't necessary to get off. One day soon she would be broken, and would perform her duties properly.

Just as quickly as he had begun, Robin was already pulling away, leaving Lucina gasping for breath now that her throat was unobstructed. Her hair was a mess and drool was still dripping down her bare body, and another slap to her face made her expel a deeply pulled in breath on a pained cry. Her head tried to move with the blow, only for him to drag her by the hair back again, leaving her teetering about and in agony.

“Now then, will you stop saying such foolish things, or will I have to continue?" He tugged hard on her hair, making her face tilt up so that she was looking at him again, and he was pleased to see she was looking far less defiant. "I have no problem silencing you again if I have to, but if you're willing to stop pretending there's any hope left, I think you would enjoy what I had in mind so much more." Lechery and cruelty filled his face, eyes flickering with wicked sparks as he used the grip on her hair to drag her up to her feet and then down to her bed. He climbed onto her, hands groping and grabbing at her body, pulling her legs wide apart.

Panic set in for Lucina, who began to thrash and struggle once more, which resulted in a hand grabbing at her throat and replacing the instinctual need to struggle with intense, stilling fear. Wide eyes stared in terror at the fell dragon's human form as his smile twisted into something cruel; he was getting off to her reactions to this. Another flare of courage as she tried to fight against his appetites, against his enjoyment. "I could never enjoy anything you have in mind. You're a monster."

"And you are a being of flesh," he said with intense disdain, not tightening his grip as she feared, but instead letting his fingers dig into her collarbone and drag their way down her body, veering off to the side and seizing one of her small breasts, taking it tightly in hand and kneading it. His weight shifted, body steadily finding a good position atop her, one that let his spit-shined cock rest against her mound, puffy and covered in shortly trimmed blue hairs. "Your body is easily manipulated and the mind can't help but be a slave to its vessel." His other hand grabbed his base and his hips started to rock, letting his tip rub up and down her lips, taunting and teasing her as he continued to fondle her breast. "I can feel you're already a little wet as it is. Did servicing my cock excite you that much?"

She squirmed and whined in vehement refusal of his touch even as little jolts of pleasure began to electrify her. Her small breasts were incredibly sensitive to even the slightest touch, and her pussy lavished in the sensation of her folds. Her jaw quivered and her head shook violently from side to side. This was the last thing she wanted, realizing that this was how he sought to break her, how he wanted to degrade and humiliate her for the amusement of nobody but himself. "No!" she shouted.

"Yes," he snarled, and decided the best way to prove his point was to draw his hips back, line himself up with her entrance and bury his cock inside of her with one fell stroke. Hilting himself inside of the princess, he groaned at the sudden, clenching heat, the tightness, the surprising wetness of her already primed body. "You can tell yourself that you can fight it all you want, but you're weak, and before I'm finished, you will be begging me," As she whined in stubborn refusal, he pulled out of her and then slammed back in, and immediately began showing the princess what he was capable of even in this weak human vessel, ravaging her even harder than he had her face, since now he wasn't just looking to teach a lesson, he was looking to break her.

There was only one acceptable outcome for this. It naturally involved flooding the whimpering bluenette with his dark seed, claiming her as his bride and his toy, but it also involved her twisting and breaking and bending to his will. Driven to the point of madness and corruption where she would most assuredly surrender to his desires and his wiles, be his devoted toy and his broken lover. She was a trophy, the conquering of Naga's will upon the world. The lineage of the Mark would end with a woman who would worship him, who he could twist and defile the sanctity of purity of, leave only a debaucherous husk he could mold up into a wicked bride worthy of being by his side.

"Stop it!" she cried as he released her breast, his hand coming down hard across her cheek once more before he pried her legs apart, granting himself easier access to her pussy as her body reacted in all of the ways she wished it wouldn't. She was positively soaked now as the feral, wild pounding delivered raw sensation without any of the context her mind desperately wished it could provide. This wasn't right, but her body was swelling up in a steady, feverish lust that she couldn't hope to control, her head buzzing and her spine arching, struggling against her bindings as each push into her sloppy hole made it feel even wetter. She was fighting a losing battle. "I won't do it!"

A battle that only got more dire as Robin raked nails up her sides, not quite breaking the skin, but sending shooting sensations of pain that burst and overwhelmed her with more sensation. He began to get rougher with her, as if somehow he believed that hurting her was going to wear her down faster, drag her deeper into this feral frenzy he was building to. And indeed, as he slapped at her ass and leaned forward to grab her hair and pull her head far back, freeing up her neck to be bitten down into, he seemed to be onto something, as more intense feelings burst through her. Pure chemical release was doing things to her she couldn't believe, and the intense, primal fucking was only the strongest element in the entire mess.

Lucina's whines, her cries of, "No, please," began to shift, becoming simply, "Please." Her breath grew heavier, voice grew lighter, and she began to bite her lip as he pulled her hair again, pulling himself upright and focusing on pounding her even harder as her neck burned with all the bites marks he'd left. The chemical high was becoming too much, the pleasure too blinding and irresistible for her, making her toes curl and her eyes roll back. All the violence and agony seemed to fade away as her resolve didn't so much shatter as eroded until there was nothing left and the ragged, "Yes!" finally passed her lips. As a cry of acceptance of the twisted pleasures Grima offered her, it was such a profane word.

Robin laughed wickedly as he watched Lucina break deliciously before him. He licked his lips and continued to abuse and defile her, remaining aggressive and violent as he asserted himself, intent on molding her back up into something as destructive and cruel as he was. But first, he needed to test her. "Your weak mind has finally accepted the pleasures of the flesh?"

"Yes!" she cried again, shoulders lifting off the bed, wrists burning as she struggled against the rope bindings not out of a desire for freedom, but the fact her body simply couldn't remain still.

"Then beg," he snarled, pulling out of her completely, leaving her pussy dripping and slightly opened still, his cock remaining only a quarter inch from the quivering heat. "Swear yourself to me, and maybe I'll give you release."

Lucina whined and thrashed, but he remained steadfast, pulling even further away as her body reacted but her words didn't follow. "I... I'm yours," she conceded. "Make me your toy, your pet. I'll worship you, I'll serve you. Whatever you want. Anything!" Her voice became more strained and ragged as he drew from her the worst things she could ever have admitted. She was too close to do anything else, to even conceive of an end of the pleasure. Denial at this stage would push her into madness, as all she wanted, all she could think of, was the bliss of her orgasm, no matter what it entailed.

Robin slammed back into her, and only a few more seconds of pounding, feverish thrusts were needed for the newly consummated 'couple' as Robin shuddered, actually cumming first as his own body hit its peak. Thick spurts of hot seed filled the wildly bucking princess as her eyes shut tight and searing hot pleasure followed. As he throbbed inside of her, she gushed, clear quim squirting from right above her well-fucked hole as she howled profanities and oaths and pure, ragged noises that didn't even properly form words. She didn't care if they made sense or not; she only wanted to get off.

As the fallen tactician withdrew from the quivering, broken princess, his demeanor changed. He rolled her softly onto her stomach and reached for the complex knot that bound her wrists, undoing it steadily before patiently loosening the ropes. He rubbed her slightly sore wrists for a moment, feeling the imprints of the rope beneath his fingers, before easing her onto her back once more and leaning down to kiss her.

It wasn't the fierce kiss of a conqueror claiming his newly fallen bride. No, it was the kiss of someone who had a point to make, and a weak Lucina returned the affection, smiling as her body trembled from nerves and the heat of the moment.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, wrapping her hands around her husband and holding him tightly, even though the rope burns stung. Even though she had been the one on the receiving end of their little game, she was worried most about him. "I was afraid it would have been too much for you."

Robin shook his head reassuringly. "No, I'm okay. It wasn't as hard as I thought; I didn't need to go anywhere too dark. And I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." His fingers caressed the soft blue locks he'd previously been tugging at, soothing her as well. He'd agreed to indulge in her little fantasy, one where she was taken and defiled by a Robin possessed by Grima, and with the fell dragon long since defeated and now a distant memory, he felt that dipping into what was on some level always going to be a part of himself was worth trying if only for her sake. "I enjoyed it too, actually."

Lucina's nerves settled slowly as she basked in his warm touch and the affection he plied her with as aftercare. Trying something so kinky had left her a little afraid, but it had all worked out. Worked out so well in fact, that as she pulled a blanket over the two of them, she couldn't help but smile and ask, "So you wouldn't mind doing it again some time?"


End file.
